


眼鏡 (Glasses)

by Zekkun



Series: YamaRiku drabbles [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Featuring megane! Riku, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Glasses, M/M, Riku needs glasses, Riku-ccentric, poor eyesight, that's basically the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun
Summary: There was something that had begun to bother Nanase Riku.





	眼鏡 (Glasses)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Why the tittle is in Japanese? because yes.  
I had this idea literally 15 mins ago, you can't blame me. Megane! Riku is powerfull.

There was something that had begun to bother Nanase Riku.

And that something is that his vision was a bit... blurry? A few weeks ago and it was only getting worse. So much so that he could hardly distinguish anything now. He could not even distinguish his giant beanbag that covered a large part of his room.

He left his room without caring that he was still in his pajamas, he had a day off so it really didn't matter. And as soon as he reached the sofa he dropped there. The person occupying part of the couch looked at him (or so he thought, he really couldn't see it) "Good morning Riku, everyone else is out so Onii-san will take care of you.

Riku nodded and dropped his head on Yamato's shoulder "Don't go to sleep on Onii-san, then I'll have to take you to your room. Riku nodded "Yamato-san... I cannot see..."

"Oh, what do you mean?" he heard his boyfriend's worried tone, if he could see him well Riku would say he had that worried face that he put on just for him "Everything is very blurry... and I don't know where my glasses are... Y-Yamato-san... I’m going blind?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to go to the eye doctor, uh...Don't worry Riku, Onii-san will help you get dressed, after all I'm worried that you can no longer see my beautiful face. Riku blushed and nodded, leaving a kiss on the older man's lips.

Although the idea of wearing glasses didn't exactly excite him, it couldn't be that bad. And after all, he had his boyfriend next to him who would help him with everything he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep writing YamaRiku 'till it becomes a Known-shipp.  
眼鏡 = Megane = Glasses


End file.
